Te Amare por Siempre
by Recinos LTD
Summary: Existen situaciones en la vida, en la que pensamos si vale la pena seguir viviendo... pero a veces hay quienes experimentan experiencias... que son increibles de creer... solo el creer hace la diferencia entre lo que vemos... y no vemos... Perla pasara una situacion similar... juzguen ustedes... The English-speaking ... please translate and enjoy ...


**... Dentro de nuestras acciones, encontramos muchas preguntas para las cuales hallamos pocas respuestas. Una de ellas es... ¿Porque pasan?, ¿porque el destino nos pone obstáculos en nuestros caminos mortales?. Pensemos... Y pensemos... Pero no logramos acertar... Hasta que si examinamos nuestro corazón, nos daremos cuenta que hay cierta lógica en todo este asunto. El destino nos pone muchos obstáculos, obstáculos muy duros y difíciles de recuperarnos... Pero eso sucede según el nivel de acciones que nosotros realizamos. Si fuimos buenos... Enhorabuena; pero si fuimos malos... Nos maldecimos. Pero a todo esto, solo podemos hacer una única cosa: antes de hacer algo, piénselo muchas veces, porque de eso depende si el destino nos sentencia o nos bendice... Porque nuestras vidas parecen reacciones químicas hechas en la universidad... Los productos que generen los reactivos, pueden ser beneficiosos en parte... O dañino en todo... **

… **me consterno un amigo de face, quien sentía que su vida estaba hecha añicos… pero para todo existe una luz en el camino, y lo que siento por los demás, lo que viene de lo profundo de mi corazón, lo reflejo en este fic, Dios nunca nos desampara… ni nuestros seres queridos, somos nosotros mismos los que escogemos tales caminos y situaciones… este fic será muy largo… porque si no, no tendría sentido partirla en capítulos más pequeños…**

… **Se los dedico a Dark Kazoo, Sir Agron, Phoenix Bird Blu, Perla Floyd, Genry Guacamayo Azul (Facebook), DarkMat, KevinBlu, Trisque, German The Writer, ThunderBlu, FireBlu, CasitoArrollo-El chico MLP,SpyTaku299, a todos los escritores hispanos y demás lenguas… y a Daniel Blue Macaw (Facebook)…**

**Los dejo aquí... Y dice...**

... En una noche, ya de madrugada, dominando la noche a Rio de Janeiro, la selva es muy pasiva, ningún movimiento a la redonda de todo ser vivo, más que el canto de los insectos y animales nocturnos que es nulo. En la selva existen innumerable cantidad de bolsas de agua, pequeñas lagunas y lagos, sus aguas reflejan el centellante cielo de estrellas, acompañada de la hermosa luna, al igual que un pastor cuidando sus ovejas. Todas poseían sus aguas muy calmas, dormidas, esperando los primeros rayos del sol... Pero en un pequeño lago, se encontraba flotando un ave, cuyo plumaje refleja el verdadero color del cielo del día... Esa ave... Es una guacamaya hermosa de ojos azules...

... Ella flotaba plácidamente en las aguas turbias del lago, sus alas extendidas al máximo; aunque todo su plumaje estuviese mojado... Pero así no se hundía... Su mirada estaba perdida hacia el cosmos, mientras que su respiración era lenta, parece que ella está herida, ya que alrededor de su cuerpo enmanaba sangre, proveniente de una seria herida de su pecho. Sus ojos reflejan la luna, mientras la silueta de la luna se reflejaba encima de la guacamaya; esos ojos, denotan tristeza y arrepentimiento. Su mente era la única que trabajaba... Ese rincón tan misterioso... Y tan peligroso.

—_... Ustedes se preguntaran... ¿ Porque estoy aquí?. Mi vida es un desastre, mi alma y mi espíritu no desea más estar dentro de este cuerpo... ¿Sera que estaré soñando o es un montaje?... Desearía volver al pasado y remediar todo... Pero es imposible... Todo esto paso por una simple pelea... Y termino en tragedia. Estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis acciones... Recuerdo cuando empezó todo... Cuando fui a dormir, después que me quitaron la férula de mi ala rota... Esperando mi liberación al día siguiente... Bueno... Mejor les contare lo que me paso... Mi nombre es Perla... Y esto fue lo que paso hace un mes..._

_***... Un me_s atrás... ***

... Una cálida y hermosa mañana saluda el horizonte que rodea a Rio de Janeiro, esa ciudad esplendida... Que hasta sus habitantes reflejan con una buena sonrisa, la felicidad que irradia, en la metrópolis, y en la selva aledaña. En un centro de conservación ambiental, siendo el inmueble antes una hacienda grande... Ahora ayuda a mantener a salvo a muchas y numerosas aves con problemas... De todo tamaño y colores; ¡hasta lo más raro se encuentra aquí!... Y hablando de raro...

... En un cuarto especial, rodeada de flora artificial y custodiada por cámaras alrededor... En un hueco se encontraba una guacamaya muy hermosa... Despertando de su letárgico sueño. Ella se estira mientras abre sus ojos zafiro... Mientras se acostumbra con la luz de la mañana. Se levanta, y sale del hueco hacia una rama cercana, mientras sus pulmones respiran aire de nuevo día... Vuela dentro de la habitación, felizmente, como si hubiera recuperado algo que perdió hace mucho. Ella desciende al suelo, cerca de un riachuelo artificial, se acercaba... Cuando una pequeña compuerta se abre, y de ella sale un guacamayo igual a ella, solo que su plumaje es más oscuro... Y es un macho de la misma especie. A ella le brillaron los ojos al verlo, al igual que al macho... Hasta que este último rompe ese trance momentáneo...

— ¡Buenos días Perla!, ¿cómo te encuentras?...

— Bueno... En este día me siento mejor que nunca... Hoy es el día en el que por fin me iré de este lugar, ¡es una porquería de lugar!...

... La cuestión es... Que a Perla no le agrada... Mejor dicho... Detesta estar encerrada o estar enjaulada... O estar en un estado de aislamiento, ya que ella es de un espíritu libre... Pero el macho es lo contrario a ella...

— ¿Todavía no te sigue gustando este lugar?... Yo pensé que empezabas a...

— ¿A qué Blu?... ¿A aceptar a los humanos y convertirme en mascota?... ¡Pero ni loca lo haría!... Solo estuve varias semanas aquí, porque estaba mal herida gracias a ese maldito de Nigel... Pero si no fuera que me salvaras...— en ese momento, Perla recordó cuando Blu desinteresadamente y sin pensarlo, salto al precipicio, sin importar su bienestar; ella se sorprendió mucho por tal acción... Sorprendida reclama el porqué de tal decisión... Hasta que oye esa frase que sale del interior del corazón de Blu, que resuena siempre, como un eco dentro de su mente... "Nosotros seguimos encadenados Perla... ¿Lo olvidas?..." Perla no soporto esa confesión tan dulce... Que decidió responder mediante un beso... Ese beso que jamás olvidaría...—... Bueno... Ya estaría muerta en estos momentos...— termina la frase Perla, mientras suspira y baja la mirada... Hasta que siente unas plumas situarse bajo el pico... No se dio cuenta que Blu se había acercado hacia ella... Y el levanto su mirada... Para verla a los ojos... Para que pudiera verlo en sus ojos ámbar...

— Perla, pero ya paso... Lo que importa es que te encuentras bien... Y ahora tendrás tu libertad que tanto querías; me siento feliz que haya pasado por todo esto... Comprendí y aprendí mucho de ti... Y jamás te agradecí por eso...— en eso Perla lo toma de sus alas, y su mirada tierna y cariñosa surge en ese momento...

— Blu... Yo soy quien debo agradecerte por todo lo que he pasado... Me salvastes y estaré en deuda contigo por siempre... Eres alguien demasiado diferente que los demás machos... Eres único, podría decir el ultimo de tu tipo...— luego Blu interrumpe curioso— ¿mi tipo?... ¿Cómo soy yo, para ti?...

... Perla luego empezó diciendo vacilante... Mientras tocaba con su ala el pecho de Blu... — Bueno... No puedo negar que cuando te conocí, eras muy atractivo... pero también eres muy tímido, inseguro, eres un sabelotodo... Y haces compañía a un humano... Pero eso no importa... Lo que importa es que sin ti, ambos estuviéramos en alguna parte del mar ahogados... Pero eso ya paso... — y en ese momento, Perla se acerca mucho, tocando su Pecho con el de Blu, y se acerca para darle otro pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla... Ruborizándose Blu en ese momento. Luego, Perla se aleja... Y dice... —... Y creo que hay que desayunar... ¿No crees?...— Perla se dio cuenta que dejo a Blu perdido en sus pensamientos... Eso hizo que se riera un poquito; hasta que reacciona y torpemente sale en busca de comida... En eso Perla dice a sus adentros_...—"... ¡Como hice para estar aquí!... Si no hubiera estado aquí... Jamás hubiera conocido a Blu. No lo puedo negar, me gusta mucho... Esa mas... Creo que siento algo más que solo amistad... Creo me estoy enamorando... Pero seguiré esperando hasta ver lo que pasa... Aunque eso que es todavía mascota, es lo que me molesta, pero creo que con el tiempo, y sus instintos surjan y no tenga que depender de eso... Lo hare cambiar sea como fuera... Aunque en el pasado, me hicieron mucho daño, mi corazón esta endurecido para el amor... Tengo un pretexto para dudar de Blu, aunque tenga muchas cualidades a favor... El sigue siendo un macho, que puede volverse traicionero... Y cuando eso pase estaré lista..."_

... Paso un tiempo, y Blu había tardado mucho en llamar a Tulio para proveerse de comida, ya que había salido del cuarto por la Puerta... Pero luego regreso con Tulio en sus hombros, y dejo la charola con abundante fruta para ambos... Saciando su apetito en ese momento... Pero a Blu le pasaba algo, algo que lo inquietaba y preocupaba. Perla noto eso en el... Pero no le dio mayor importancia en eso...

... Después que terminaron de comer... Ambos observaban el día pasar mediante un tragaluz ubicado en lo alto de una pared, situándose una rama falsa en ella. Aunque estaban sentados, sin hacer nada, ambos querían estar y sentir su compañía el uno al otro, pero por lo tímido que son, no son capaces de hacerlo, ya que no hay que negarlo... Blu y Perla estaban enamorados el uno para el otro... Pero ese trance se interrumpe cuando la puerta se abre, y Tulio entra llamando por sus nombres. Perla estaba emocionada... Olvido todo lo que pensaba, al recordar que tenían que liberarla... No así Blu que sus aminos cambiaron drásticamente a la preocupación... Perla noto eso, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Al llegar cerca de una rama, aterrizan para estar a la altura de Tulio... Hasta que este dice... — Perla... Lamento decirte... Que no podre liberarte hoy; sé que estabas ilusionada de estar libre, pero por unos problemas técnicos, se pospuso hasta dentro de tres días... Pero te prometo que después de tres días serás libre...— no alcanzo a decir más, cuando Perla, furiosa, sale volando hacia el nido; ya que, mientras Tulio decía todo eso, a Perla se le cayeron las esperanzas, y toda la felicidad se desvaneció de su corazón... La tristeza y el odio la dominaron... Y fue que se retiró, a sollozar sola en su morada... Pero logro escuchar la plática que mantuvo Tulio con Blu... La cual la hizo enojar más...

— Blu... Lamento todo lo que ha pasado... Pensé que ya le habías dicho a Perla... Pero me imagino que hubiera reaccionado igual que cuando yo lo dije. Los problemas surgieron a raíz que el santuario está retrasado en su construcción... La verdad me gustaría sacar a Perla de aquí, pero por su violenta conducta, es capaz de lastimar a cualquiera que se le atraviese, mi personal y yo sufrimos de sus picotazos y arañazos... Si pudiera por lo menos ser más social con las personas, como tu... — entonces Tulio levanta el brazo, y Blu vuela a posarse en el...— entonces no hubiera ninguna problema en eso... Pero bueno, tengo que decirte que Linda quiere verte... Nose para qué, pero no puedo negarte, ya que fue tu mejor amiga durante tu desarrollo... ¿Vamos?... — Blu no lo dudo... Y con un graznido basto para que Tulio comprendiera que es un sí de respuesta... Ambos saliendo del hábitat artificial... Dejando a Perla sola...

Paso un tiempo... Y Tulio regresaba con Blu en sus brazos, dejándolo en una rama cercana y después se retira, mientras lo deja solo en el lugar. Blu parecía estar feliz... Pudiese ser que la plática que tuvo con Linda levantara sus ánimos... Pero le quedaba poco tiempo para eso...

...Blu voló hacia el nido, no encontrando a Perla dentro de él, sin importarle, siguió buscando, hasta encontrarla en una rama cerca del tragaluz... Perdida en sus pensamientos... Blu traía consigo una orquídea rosada, como un presente para ella, la oculto entre unas hojas dentro del nido, junto con una de sus plumas encima... Salió a su encuentro .. Pero el momento se tornaría hostil...

... Blu aterriza cerca de ella... Y plácidamente susurra y la llama por su nombre... — Perla... ¿Te encuentras bien?... Quiero decirte algo... — en eso, Perla reacciona dándose la vuelta; pero su mirada tierna cambio a la de resentimiento e ira... — ¿decirme que Blu?... ¿Atrasaron mi liberación hasta por tres días, solo porque no soy como tú?... — Blu responde...— Perla... Te lo iba a decir esta mañana... Tulio me lo dijo cuándo nos servía el desayuno, pero no tuve el valor para decírtelo... — Perla reacciona...— ¿valor?... Parece que lo has perdido desde que eres una mascota de una humana... ¡Estaba ilusionada que hoy saldría... ¡Y tú ya lo sabias en todo su esplendor!... Se nota que te importo...

— ¡Perla, no digas eso!... ¡Si me importas mucho!, me importas mucho desde que estabas herida, te consolé y te di todo para que te sintieras mejor... Pero esto era diferente, conozco tu comportamiento impulsivo... Te tengo miedo en parte...

— ¡Miedo!... ¡Ja!¡ja!... ¡Hay!... Eres un mimado... ¿Lo sabias?... ¿Y así pasaras el resto de tu vida?... Cuando te pase algo, iras con tu dueña, para que te consuele?... En la selva no es así, solo los más fuertes sobreviven, y aves como tú no duran por mucho... — en eso Blu responde...—... Al igual que el resto de nuestra especie?... Porque si fuera cierto, jamás nos hubiéramos extinguido!...— ... Perla, al escuchar eso, se enojó tanto, que salto encima de Blu y lo tomo por el cuello, asfixiándolo... Mientras dice...— ¡nunca me contradigas lo que digo!... ¡Tus amigos humanos son los responsables de nuestra destrucción!... ¡Y aves como tú no merecen estar aquí!... Deberías de regresar donde volviste, así para que me dejes en paz con tus comentarios tan absurdos... — en eso suelta a Blu, y Blu empieza a respirar agitadamente... Sin creer lo que paso...

— Perla... No... No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto... Nunca lo haría porque yo te... — pero Blu se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir... Así que trago un bulto... Mientras Perla se dio cuenta de eso...—¿ tú que, Blu?...— Blu cambia de tema... Así que tenía que darle otra noticia... —... ¡Nada, no es nada!... Bueno... Estuve platicando con Linda, mi dueña, y quiere que pase la noche con ella, porque mañana se ira a Minnesota... Me dijo que me daría una sorpresa esta noche... Así que... Puedes acompañarme, si quieres...— Perla se dio cuenta de lo que dijo... Eso la sorprendió... Pero así como Blu espero que reaccionara como el quería... Pero no fue como lo imaginaba...

— ¿Acompañarte, a estar con tu dueña, como una mascota?... ¿Te estas burlando de mí?... Entiende esto mascota... ¡Nunca!... ¡Óyeme bien!... ¡Nunca seré amiga de esas aberraciones al que llaman humanos!... Y si te sientes obligado o destinado a estar con ellos... ¡mejor te largas y desapareces de mi vida!... Pensé que eras alguien diferente... Pero me equivoque de ti... ¡En verdad a nadie le intereso!... — Blu se consterno por esas palabras... Así que se acercó a ella... Estando cara a cara... Mientras dice...— ¡no digas eso!... Todos se interesan por ti... En especial yo... Si hubiera sido otra mascota como tú dices... Solo me hubiera largado y te hubiera dejado convaleciente... Pero no fue así, te cuide, te acompañe en momentos difíciles... Te di mi consuelo... Sin recibir nada a cambio. Cuando caías hacia el a ismo, sentí en ese momento... Que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido... Así que sin importar mi vida... Yo salte hacia tu encuentro... ¿ Y sabes porque?... Al igual que en ese momento, al igual cuando decidí cuidarte hasta que estuvieras bien... Al igual, que lo último que me negué decirte, pero ahora me ahogo al retener lo que siento... Y lo que te iba a decir es que... ¡Te amo Perla!..

... Perla quedo sorprendida por lo último que escucho... No podía hacer nada al respecto... Pero Blu siguió...— ¡Te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez, eso fue lo que me motivo a seguir contigo, sin importar lo que pasara en un futuro... Te amo tanto... Que no sé qué haría sin ti...— en eso, Perla quedo petrificada por tal confesión... No movía ni un solo musculo... Pero no fue por mucho... Cuando Blu baja su pico... Y corresponde en un beso de amor... Sintiendo Perla sus cálidos labios en los de ella...

... Pero ella reacciona... Aparta a Blu de un empujón, y súbitamente le propina una cachetada en la cara, quedando Blu idiotizado y sin creer lo que ha pasado... Entonces Perla responde...— mira Blu... No sé lo que piensas... ¡Pero de la noche a la mañana no puedes venir y decirme lo que sientes o dejes de sentir... ¡Pensé que solo éramos amigos! Pero no estoy lista para el amor... Eso te lo aseguro... He vivido sola en toda mi adolescencia, no dependí de nadie, tuve varias experiencias con otros machos de novio... Que solo estaban conmigo para satisfacer sus deseos íntimos... ¡Pero jamás me les entregue!... Es por eso que jure no estar con nadie... Y tu estas en esa lista... Eres igual o peor que el resto de los machos... Ya que obvio... Eres una mascota; ¡así que no te hagas ilusiones... Y si quieres seguiremos juntos... Como amigos... Nada más... ¡y por cierto!... Definitivamente no... No quiero acompañarte a tu encuentro asqueroso con tu dueña... Puede ser que me infecte y me vuelva mascota... ¡Porque odio con mi alma a todas las mascotas!... Eso te lo confieso porque así soy yo, y para que empieces a conocerme... Si quieres ser mi amigo...

... Blu no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Pensó que ella sentía lo mismo como el hacia ella... Pero se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso... Y en su interior se arrepiente de haberla cuidado, de haber pasado todo ese tiempo con ella... Para nada. Sus esperanzas se fueron al coño... Pero era una decisión que tomo Perla... Y que jamás cambiaria. Perla esperaba una respuesta de el... Cualquier cosa... Pero Blu se levanta, ya que con el golpe lo dejo sentado en la rama, y aparta la mirada, evitando ver a Perla a los ojos... Mientras responde...

—... Perla... Solo quería decirte que mañana regresare a eso del mediodía... Pasare la noche con Linda... No sé si eso significa que me dejara aquí o no se... Pero por lo menos tendré la decencia de despedirme de ella... Ya que no volveré a verla de nuevo... — La voz de Blu había decaído a la tristeza, de espalda, camina un poco... Pero para, y dice sin ver a Perla... —... Pero no olvides... Que seguiré esperando tu respuesta... Que algún día espero sea buena... Por siempre te amare... No lo olvides...— y Blu sale en vuelo hacia la salida... Perla iba a decirle algo... Pero no pudo detenerlo... Lo llamo por su nombre varias veces... Sin resultado alguno... Solo vio como desaparece de su vista, al salir de la puerta hacia afuera... Mientras dentro de su mente se cuestionaba... _—"... Si supieras en verdad... Que también siento algo por ti... Pero tengo el temor que me dejes o me uses para tus deseos... No quiero seguir siendo lastimada otra vez... La última vez encontré a mi ex fornicando con otra en mi propio nido... Y eso no quiero que pase otra vez... Quiero esperar más, conocerte más... Y tal vez si... Pueda corresponderte como querías... Pero por ahora somos amigos... Nada más... Amigos..."_

... Paso la noche... Y Perla estaba sola en el nido. El sueño se había ido, así que no podía conciliarlo... Ya que se atormentaba con las palabras que dijo Blu... Aquellas palabras muy sinceras que resonaban dentro de su cabeza... "...Siempre te amaré"... . Ella no podía olvidar todo lo que le hizo... Así que se mortificaba sola... Después de varios movimientos en su nido... Sintió un bulto entre un montón de hojas... Las aparto... Para encontrarse con una orquídea rosada, la más hermosa que había visto... Junto con una pluma muy vistosa de azul marino... Ese, era la pluma de Blu. Perla se levantó, y contemplo aquel presente bien cuidado... La verdad no lo esperaba, empezó a pensar... Hasta que se dijo ella misma, sin importar que nadie la oyera... Ya que solo ella estaba... —... ¡He sido muy dura con él!, ¡confeso lo que sentía realmente!... La razón del porque me ha ayudado; pero le correspondí de mala manera... Y ahora ha de estar destrozado... ¡Ni siquiera insistió en acompañarlo!... Me siento muy mal de lo que dije...— Perla siguió contemplando la flor y la pluma en sus alas, mientras seguía sentada en su nido...—... Pero en verdad, no tengo ninguna razón para compararlo con los otros machos. No he visto que se comportara como ellos, y yo por impulso, sin pensarlo lo rechacé... Si me hubiera detenido a analizar... Es cierto lo que dije... Es innegablemente atractivo, inteligente, tímido... Pero lo que me sorprendió es nuevo... Demostró sinceridad; sinceridad en sus palabras, en sus actos... En su corazón... ¡Porque Perla!... ¡Porque eres una idiota!... ¿Pero podrá mi corazón, darle una oportunidad al amor?... ¿Podrá aceptarlo de vuelta, sin importar las consecuencias?... En verdad... Siento Algo también por Blu que jamás sentí por otro macho... Pero no sé si decírselo o seguir así a ver qué sucede... ¿Qué hare?... Confieso lo que siento o lo dejo así... Si o no... Si o no...— así quedo Perla susurrando... Mientras exhibía la flor con las primarias (dedos) en la poca luz que había en la habitación...

... Amanecía en Rio... Y en el centro de conservación ambiental, en el Hábitat artificial... Perla había pasado una noche de vela, con la flor y la Pluma en sus alas... Los rayos del sol se filtraron dentro del tragaluz... Reflejando su calidez en todo el lugar. Perla, al sentir eso... Y al ver como la orquídea se iluminaba y dejaba ver su belleza a la luz... Una sonrisa salió se su ser... Se levantó y dejo la flor y la pluma en su nido, mientras decía para ella misma...—... ¡Está decidido!... Le diré también lo que siento y pediré perdón por todo lo que dije; fui muy grosera con el... Pero abriré mi corazón para que pueda entrar... Y demostrar su amor hacia mí... Pero primero tengo que arreglarme un poco... ¡Hasta las ojeras tengo por este desvelo!... Pero sé que no será en vano... Y será la primera vez en mi vida, que diré lo que siento por alguien verdaderamente... Lo que tanto amo a Blu... ¡Sé que no me arrepentiré de esto!...

... Cuando Perla sale del nido... Una brisa muy sepulcral y fría inundo la habitación... La mañana era cálida... Pero eso era extraño. El frio entro hasta las entrañas de Perla súbitamente, temblando a no más poder... Hasta que sintió un dolor en su corazón... Aquel vacío que formaba en su ser. No se explicaba el porqué; pero su corazón hizo eco en su mente... Perla puso su ala derecha en su pecho... Mientras murmuro...—... Siento algo... Como un presentimiento de algo... Blu...

...ese trance fue interrumpido por Tulio quien la sorprende súbitamente... Perla grita y cae de la rama... Del susto que le dio... Y olvidando lo ocurrido... Tulio le dice... — ¡Perla!... ¡No quería asustarte!... Solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien... Y porque si querías desayunar... Blu ya vendrá pronto... Así que no lo recibirás con el estómago vacío... ¿O sí?...— Perla no podía creer lo comprensible que era Tulio... Así que le respondió con un graznido, aun tirada patas arriba en el suelo. Tulio la toma con sus manos y acaricia su cresta, sintiéndose Perla aliviada. Entonces Tulio la pone cerca de la comida, y se despide retirándose del lugar, dejando a Perla sola, disfrutando de sus alimentos... Feliz, más aun sabiendo que Blu volvería pronto...

... Paso el tiempo, y Perla no hallaba que hacer, buscaba algo que la distrajera; fue a jugar con el agua del riachuelo, empezó a roer las ramas con su pico hasta cortarlas... En fin no encontraba el ocio perfecto para pasar el tiempo... Ya que Blu dominaba su mente... — ¡cómo me divertía mucho con Blu!... ¡Ahora no hayo que hacer!... ¡Ojala vuelva rápido... O me terminare torturándome de mi propia conciencia... ¿Porque será tan difícil guardar secretos que vienen del corazón?... Eso me pasa por no pensar antes de actuar...

... Paso el mediodía... Sin señal de Blu, Perla almorzó, mientras se dio cuenta que Tulio estaba preocupado también... No había recibido noticia alguna. Fue hasta que el celular de Tulio sonó (el ringtone de gallo mañanero XD) y contesto al ver felizmente el contacto esperado... Hasta que su cara de felicidad cambio a de preocupación, así que dejo a Perla sola, terminando de alimentarse. Perla dejo la charola para lavarse; cuando un grito de Tulio la sorprendió... Se escuchó en toda la clínica porque penetro hasta donde estaba Perla... — ¿QUE? ¡No es posible!... ¿Una patrulla viene en camino hacia acá?... ¡Bien!¡estaré listo, ven rápido!...— los pasos de Tulio se alejaron del lugar, Perla no comprendía lo que pasaba... Hasta que otra vez la brisa ataco su cuerpo, y su corazón hizo vacío en su interior... Eran punzadas tan heladas... Que tuvo que sentarse y recuperarse, ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse... — ¿Pero qué significa todo esto?... ¿Qué es lo que esta pasándome?...

... Paso el tiempo... Y escucho el sonido muy conocido para ella: el sonido de la sirena de patrulla. Se intensificaba y se acercaba más al recinto. Perla fue a mirar a una ventana, y vio a lo lejos, como del patrulla, una pelirroja de lentes bajaba con la cabeza vendada, manchada de sangre en la ropa, llorando mientras sostenía una toalla también ensangrentada en sus manos. Un doctor salió a su encuentro, y la abrazo con fuerza... Pero cuando vio lo que tenía dentro de la toalla... Se horrorizo, la tomo con sus manos y ambos corrieron hacia adentro. Perla no podía distinguir quienes era ellos... Porque estaban demasiados lejos y por el follaje de un árbol que impedía la vista completa.

...Perla se preocupó mucho, el vacío que sentía era persistente, estaba indignada... Lo peor es... Que Blu aún no llegaba. Ella bacilo alrededor del lugar... Pero después de una larga espera, se dirigió en la zona del riachuelo, cerca de la compuerta y de la salida... Encontrándose que la puerta estaba semiabierta. Perla se sorprendió...— ¿pero qué?... ¡Tulio jamás deja el lugar sin que asegura la puerta... Al menos que... Cuando grito de esta manera después, cuando se puso esa "cosa parlanchina" (celular) en su oreja, olvido revisarla... Pero para eso ha de ser algo muy grave como para que se le olvide...— a Perla se le cruzo en la mente... Si estaba abierta, ella podía salir y ser libre antes de tiempo... Pero tenía que ver a Blu y hablar con el... — ¡esta es mi oportunidad de escapar!... Pero tengo que ver a Blu y disculparme... Y decirle lo que el quiso escuchar... Bueno... ¡Adiós libertad!... ¡Ya se!... Puedo sorprenderlo estando afuera... ¡Le encantara verme!...

... Así que Perla se decidió, y salió del cuarto que la mantenía albergada durante su recuperación, pero por el miedo de ser sorprendida, decidió seguir caminando, explorando el lugar. Logro llegar hasta donde estaba la clínica, observando una infinidad de aves en recuperación... Y personas ayudando a tal causa. Hasta que llego a un escritorio, (el escritorio de Silvio), bien cambiado... Hasta tenía un pequeño televisor situado en un estante... Perla ya lo había visto en los comercios y en las casas alrededor de Rio... Aunque no sabía lo que era, solo sabía que emitía imágenes o "gente atrapada" en esa caja... Pero ese no es el punto...

... El televisor estaba encendido, así que Perla, curiosamente observo lo que estaba dando... En ese preciso momento, una noticia de último minuto salió...

_"... Último minuto... Les informamos desde Copacabana, donde un aparatoso accidente se registró en la calle principal... Una rastra ( se dice así en mi pueblo = tráiler) perdió los frenos, y se pasó llevando a muchos autos cerca de una intersección esperando el semáforo... El conductor huyó del lugar... Pero los estragos fueron devastadores... Decena de heridos, hay varios muertos en el lugar, desde niños, adultos... Hasta un recién nacido falleció en el lugar... Los daños son cuantiosos... Y el responsable será condenado por homicidio culposo... Y es buscado por la justicia..."_

... Mientras tanto, se pasaba imágenes de los estragos, autos destruidos, incendios y explosiones, muertos tendidos en el lugar, decena de heridos recibiendo asistencia de paramédicos y extraños... Era un caos total... Perla no podía creer lo que veía... Le dio tristeza al ver eso... Pero luego, un llanto incontenible le llamo la atención, así que se dirigió a la fuente... En la zona de recepción...

... Al llegar hasta ahí, vio como una Persona, vendada de la cabeza, lloraba inconsolable acurrucada en la silla, Perla se acercó silenciosamente, esperando reconocer a esa persona para saber lo que pasaba... Estaba harta de la tristeza... Ella grazno para llamar la atención... Hasta que se sorprende... Cuando esa persona levanta la mirada y mira la fuente del graznido... Sorprendiéndose de quien era... La reconoció rápidamente... Fue quien le ayudo cuando estaba herida, después del secuestro... — ¡Linda!... ¡Que es lo que te ha pasado!... ¡Qué ocurrió!... — pero Linda solo escuchaba graznidos... Así que Perla, sin pensarlo, voló cerca de Linda, ella la toma del brazo, mientras decía... — ¡todo es mi culpa!... ¡Debí prestar atención de lo que hacía!... Perla... — mientras Linda se seca las lágrimas y se relaja— tengo que decirte algo... — en ese instante, el vació dentro de ella se hizo más intenso... Hasta que se dio cuenta... Había olvidado quien era Linda... En verdad... Es la Dueña de Blu... Perla contuvo la respiración... Así que dijo...— ¡tú eres la dueña de Blu!... ¡O sea que ya llego!... ¡Donde esta!...— pero solo Linda distinguía graznidos... Pero ella comprendía lo que quería, ya que no era en vano pasar 15 años con una guacamaya de mascota... Perla estaba feliz de saber... Que Blu estaba aquí. Linda solo volvió a llorar... Mientras dijo...—... Perla... Tengo que decirte algo... Blu... El esta aquí... Pero... — no termino la frase... Cuando Tulio salió de una sala, dejando la puerta abierta, con la bata manchada de sangre... Linda se levanta, dejando a Perla en la silla... Perla no comprendía lo que pasaba... Su felicidad fue sustituida lentamente por la angustia... Pero muy pronto lo sabría...

Tulio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Perla... Pero ese no era el punto; así sabría de una sola vez lo que pasaba... Linda es quien habla... — Tulio... ¿Como esta?... ¿Cómo esta Blu?...— Perla se dio cuenta... Que algo malo había pasado, así que no dijo nada, mientras Tulio, se quita las gafas, y se limpia las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos... Hasta que suspiro y respondió... —... Es bueno que estén las dos aquí... Sobre todo Perla... Blu había sufrido varios traumas y heridas serias, producto del accidente de tránsito... Perdió mucha sangre en el camino... Pero lo peor... Es que estaba sufriendo de un daño interno del corazón y de una hemorragia interna en su cerebro... Hice todo lo que pude... Pero... — No alcanzo a terminar... Cuando Linda lloro frenéticamente... Tulio la auxilio, en el momento que casi se desmaya... Junto con otros colegas... Perla proceso todo lo que dijo... La sangre, Linda herida, el accidente... Hasta que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla... Y ese presentimiento que mantuvo... Dio su respuesta...

—¡BLU... Donde estas!... —Perla salió volando, entrando donde salió Tulio... Mientras lloraba, y era perseguida por Tulio y Linda... Hasta que llega al final del pasillo... En donde una puerta semiabierta estaba manchada de sangre... Perla entra al lugar; y desde el aire... Observa a Blu en una camilla... Perla desciende... Pero lo que vio la horrorizo y la dejo en shock...

... Blu estaba tendido boca arriba, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, tenía heridas muy profundas a lo largo de su cuerpo, podía ver sus órganos y su corazón a simple vista; la toalla que lo envolvía estaba llena de sangre... Con varios pedazos de cristal a su alrededor... Tenía una cortada seria en su cabeza, una de sus alas estaba rota, ya que sus huesos se veían que salían de su plumaje. Perla se acercó a Blu, con lágrimas en sus ojos... — ¿Blu?... ¡Has llegado!... ¡Despierta que quiero decirte algo!... — mientras con su pico movía la cabeza de Blu, sin respuesta alguna. Así paso un buen rato; Linda y Tulio observaban... Y se les rompió el corazón al ver aquella escena sin esperanza...

— ¡Blu!... ¡no juegues conmigo!... Quiero decirte que me perdones... Y que me aceptes en tu corazón... También siento algo por ti... Pero por favor despierta... —... Perla empezó a llorar más... Mientras se acercaba hacia él. Ella se agacho, y levanto la cabeza con sus alas...

—¡Común demonio Blu!... ¡Estas clases de bromas no me gustan!... ¡Despierta Blu!... ¡Vamos despierta!... — sus graznidos eran fuertes, hacia todo lo posible por despertarlo, lo golpeaba en la cara... Sin respuesta alguna...

Pudo ver que seguía sangrando de la boca y de su herida en la cabeza. Perla no lo quería aceptar... Pero después se dio cuenta de la realidad... Su temor jamás imaginado... Se hizo realidad... — ¡Blu!... ¡No me dejes por favor!... ¡Juraste estar conmigo y amarme por siempre!... ¡Blu, también te amo y si me importas!... ¡Porque!... ¡Porque!... ¡Vuelve!...— Perla lloraba sin parar, mientras zarandeaba y sostenía el cuerpo de Blu en sus alas, mientras se manchaba de su sangre... Pareciera que Blu durmiera tranquilamente... Pero la verdad... Era otra. Perla acepto... Desgraciadamente... Que Blu dejo este mundo... Así que movió la cabeza de Blu para ver su rostro; y de su pico entreabierto... Perla bajo el suyo, para entablar un último beso... Un beso frio y de despedida. Al terminar, dejo que la gravedad dejara caer la cabeza de Blu hacia atrás... Todas sus plumas y su pico estaban manchados de su sangre, respirando agitadamente y traumatizada... levanto la mirada al cielo... Y grito a no más poder... Por la pérdida de su amado...— ¡NNOOOOOO!...

... Al día siguiente, la velocidad sobre la muerte de Blu fue fulminante quienes lo conocieron en el escape de los contrabandistas, decenas de aves se encontraban a distancia, mientras observaban a Tulio y Linda contemplando el cuerpo de Blu, ya cocido de sus heridas, sin vida; sus plumas y rostro estaban pálidos, mas frio que un tempano, aquella ave vivaz y contenta... Es ahora esta aquella ave que se fue a volar... Hacia un lugar sin regreso.

Habían hecho un hueco, bajo un majestuoso árbol, sus hojas marchitas caían, revelando una escena triste... Una escena de despedida. Cada quien hizo arreglos florales, Linda tomo el cuerpo de Blu con sus manos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, mientras lo abraza por última vez...— ¡Adiós, mi precioso Blu!... Espero que estés en un buen lugar...—... Dice Linda... Mientras Tulio acaricia su pequeña cresta con su dedo índice. Linda dejo a Blu en el suelo, dentro del hueco, no soporto tanto, que lloro amargadamente, mientras Tulio la lleva consigo hacia adentro de la clínica... Olvidando enterrar a Blu... Pero no será necesario…

... Las aves descendieron hacia el lugar, afortunadamente llegaron Rafael junto con su banda (Eva, Nico, Luis y Pedro), junto con más aves. Cada quien se acercó al lecho de Blu, y cada quien tenía una ofrenda, lanzándola dentro del hueco... Cada uno hizo lo mismo, cada quien lloro como pudo... Nico y Pedro no querían admitirlo, Luis estaba deprimido, y Rafael trataba de contenerse, mientras consolaba a su esposa que lloraba... Y sus hijos también los acompañaban...

Rafael dijo... — ¿Porque los mejores se van?... ¿Porque el destino es tan cruel?, ¿solamente porque nos salvó la vida, la muerte arrebato su alma?. Blu, fuiste un ejemplo para quienes en poco tiempo te conocieron, aunque parecieras ser alguien que paso toda su vida al cuidado de su ama... Pero demostraste que si tenías instintos en los momentos más difíciles... Que jamás eras cobarde... Que jamás abandonas a tus amigos...— El mundo lloro por la muerte de Blu, era tratado como un Nerdo incapaz de socializarse... Y ahora era despedido como un héroe. Rafael ve una sombra acercarse atrás de él... Y se sorprende, al igual que todos. Perla llego y se abrió paso entre la multitud, sus plumas seguían manchadas de su sangre, su rostro delataba que quería arrebatarse su vida... Ella traía consigo, la orquídea que Blu iba a obsequiarle, junto con su pluma, y una de sus plumas, la única limpia. Perla se acerca, y entra al hueco, donde Blu descansaba; deja las plumas, y la flor, y junta sus alas encima de la flor, mientras baja besando su frente, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, su mente la atormentaba ferozmente...

...Después, Luis sepulto el cuerpo de Blu, los presentes observaban, mientras no paraban se sufrir... Linda y Tulio se dirigían al enterrarlo... Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de los invitados, observando mejor a distancia, junto con el resto de los colegas, ante un acontecimiento nada inusual. El cielo demostró su tristeza, dejando caer su llanto hacia tierra. Todos los presentes se refugiaron, pero por no encontrar lugar, mejor tomaron la iniciativa de pasar la tormenta bajo un jardín entechado de la clínica... Tulio y Linda fueron adentro. Todo mundo, estaba pasando la tormenta, Rafael buscaba a Perla por todos lados... Pero luego, se dio cuenta que ya no era necesario, igual reacción tuvieron Linda y Tulio, quienes desde una ventana observaban, al igual que las demás aves sorprendidas...

... Perla caminaba lentamente, bajo la fría lluvia, la sangre se negaba a quitarse de su plumaje, sus alas estaban caídas, arrastrándolas prácticamente contra el suelo. Llega al frente del árbol, donde yace Blu Sepultado recientemente, contemplando la tierra removida. Parecía una Zombie... El frio, ni el viento, ni el agua la hacía ceder, quedo petrificada en ese lugar, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro lleno de sufrimiento...

***… Dos semanas después…***

**Otro día en Rio de Janeiro... ¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo!... ¡Porque decir que todos los días son buenos!¡si todos los buenos son los que desaparecen primero!... No sé si seguir escribiendo o contando tales historias... Aunque soy el narrador... Pero también me siento destrozado por todo esto... Pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante...**

... Perla pasaba todo el tiempo en la tumba de Blu, ella ya era libre oficialmente, Tulio trataba de animarla... Sin resultado alguno. A Perla no le interesaba nada en lo absoluto, Tulio la tomaba, y la llevaba a la clínica, comía a la fuerza, no se movía en lo absoluto, cualquier ornitólogo o ayudante la podía tomar; porque ella no le interesaba, ella no le importaba, ella sufría mentalmente. No vuela, su situación se agrava más... Hasta que Linda toma la iniciativa, y la lleva consigo hacia su nueva morada...( Linda, después se enamoró de Tulio, y decidió quedarse en rio, y poner otra Biblioteca... Todavía está en construcción)...

... Linda entra a la casa de Tulio, pudiéndose ver una cantidad de cajas sin abrir... Eran las cosas de Linda. Deja en una mesa, la jaula en donde trae consigo a Perla. — ¡ven Perla!, ¡sal, quiero mostrarte algo!...— Linda trataba de animar a Perla a que salga de la jaula, pero Perla no reaccionaba, ni hacia nada, solo permanecía con la cabeza abajo, sus alas caídas, su depresión no tenía fin. Linda toma a Perla con sus manos delicadamente, mientras la abrazaba; lo único que hacia Perla, era hacer nada, solo cerrar sus ojos, y llorar en silencio. Linda dice para consolarla...—...sé que lo querías tanto como yo también, pero eso no es el motivo para que te tortures de esa manera Perla, Blu ha sido mi mejor amigo de la infancia, lo conozco... Y te amaba... — Perla abre los ojos, y voltea a mirar a Linda, mientras sigue...—... Blu me cuenta todo, y no quería abandonarte, el quería quedarse para estar contigo para toda la vida... Y ahora se quedó dentro de nuestros corazones... ¿Crees que Blu desearía tu sufrimiento... ¡Claro que no!... ¡Por favor Perla!, anímate de la vida y sigue adelante... ¡Y no quiero verte triste ni que te castigues!... Iré a traer comida, mientras te dejo aquí...— acaricia la cresta de Perla, sintiéndose ella animada, mientras la deja arriba de una mesa...— ¡no tardo Perlita!... — Linda se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Perla sola.

Perla miraba por todos lados, el entorno era muy similar a la biblioteca de Minnesota, por eso escogieron esa casa; Perla jamás estuvo dentro de una casa... Hasta ahora. Perla estaba decaída... su cuerpo no soportaba tanta fatiga y estrés… Hasta que escucha el sonar de una campanita. Eso le llamo la atención, así que siguió el sonido... Caminando por el piso, hasta llegar a algo que la asombro mucho... La antigua jaula de Blu...

—... ¿Sera el lugar donde permaneció aquí mi amado?... —Perla le dio curiosidad, así que fue a inspeccionarla. Era una jaula muy decente, con juguetes, y cosas para aves, y el responsable del ruido, una pequeña campanita que cuelga en la jaula... Con bonitos detalles... Perla vio que estaba cerrada, pero vio que tenía un pequeño perno deslizable, ella recordó, cuando Blu le enseño a abrir una igual, así que lo intento varias veces, hasta abrirla. Entra en su interior, era más espaciosa por dentro, hasta que tropieza con la campanita, sonando graciosamente por la habitación. —... ¡espera!... Blu menciono que se divertía mucho con la campanita... ¿Pero cómo?... —Perla toca con su garra la campanita, sonando un poco; luego insiste e insiste... Sus garras golpean aquel objeto tan ocioso, que termina recostada sobre su espalda, mientras suena la campanita y no deja de graznar ni sonreír por lo entretenido que era...

... Linda traía consigo de la cocina, fruta fresca para Perla, hasta que oye el alboroto de Perla. Ella se alarma, pensando en lo peor... Pero para su sorpresa, encuentra a Perla jugando con los juguetes de Blu. Entonces se acerca a la jaula, mientras que Perla se percata, se levanta del piso y sale de la jaula. Linda responde...— ¡no te hubieras levantado Perla!, si te sientes bien haciendo eso, no te preocupes, tienes libertad de hacerlo... Solo con el requisito de comerte todo lo que te he traído... Mientras arreglo este lugar, hay cajas que arreglar, pero no quiero que sigas triste... ¿Lo juras?... — Perla esboza una sonrisa, mientras Linda deja la fruta cerca de una mesa, y se dirige a seguir con su rutina diaria.

... Perla comió a regañadientes, escalo la mesa para saciar su apetito se negaba a ayudarla, así que, comió como pudo... Sin darse cuenta que había terminado. Perla estaba satisfecha... Hasta que oye sonar la campanita con más fuerza... Eso la asusto. Se dirigió a la jaula, reviso a los alrededores, sin encontrar a nadie. Entonces cuando iba a salir... Mira hacia un lado, observando un pequeño espejo circular, en uno de los barrotes. Perla mira su reflejo, su cara delataba desvelo y depresión, solo el color de sus plumas lo ocultaban un poco... Todavía tenía manchas de sangre en su cresta y una pequeña veta en su cara. Se contempló y miro su estado...—... Te haces daño... ¿Cómo es posible, que de la noche a la mañana pierda todo?... Me lo merezco por egoísta, no merezco vivir más... No me interesa mi vida, ya está hecha añicos... Bueno, no quiero admitirlo pero... Las promesas nunca se cumplen; Blu me prometió amarme y cuidarme por siempre... Creo que solo son sueños o una forma para auto motivarse... — Perla suspira, mientras sigue observándose... Pero un viento muy frio sacude su cuerpo, tenía una sensación... Que no estaba sola. Perla escucho el golpeteo de la campanita otra vez, más fuerte que las demás veces... Se alarmo y busco el causante... — ¡quién demonios está haciendo eso!... ¡Muéstrate, no estoy para bromas!...— Perla no oyó ni vio nada, así que supuso ser su imaginación. Cuando volvió a ver su reflejo... Su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo del horror... Ya que a la par del reflejo... Estaba el reflejo de Blu sonriéndole cariñosamente...cayo de espalda en shock... Mientras busca por todos lados...

Sale de la jaula... Sorprendida por lo que vio...— ¡esto no me está pasando!... ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!...— pero cuando Perla dijo eso, vio como una sombra voló encima de ella, subiendo al segundo piso... Perla sacudió los ojos y se los froto, no podía creer lo que veía... Esa silueta... Tenía la forma de Blu...

... Así que Perla vuela siguiendo a esa silueta extraña... Era la primera vez que Perla vuela después de la muerte de Blu, pero ese acontecimiento lo exigía... Así que voló, siguiendo su trayectoria... Cuando llega al segundo nivel, llega a un pasillo, con varias puertas cerradas...— ¡es imposible que desaparezca de la nada!... ¡Quien sea que fuera!... — Perla miro por todos lados... Hasta que una puerta se abre sola, quedando media abierta enfrente de ella. Se aventuró hacia ese cuarto, tragando un bulto de saliva, no dejando de mirar por todos lados...

... El cuarto, era la habitación de Linda, una habitación común... Cama, mesa de noche, armario... Típico de una persona. Un viento frio... Pero acogedor al mismo tiempo, invadía de vuelta a Perla, teniendo curiosidad de una caja encima de la cama. Ella es muy curiosa, se acercó, y trato de abrirla con el pico, teniendo éxito; su alma dio un vuelco, al presenciar aquel contenido de esa caja...

... Dentro de la caja, había una foto de Blu, posado en un pedestal para aves, se veía muy varonil con su pose, con una bufanda azul en su cuello; al mismo tiempo había muchos cuadernos y libros... Apuntes y notas... Aunque ella no podía leer... Pero sabía lo básico, un poco digamos... — ¿y esto?, ¿porque están estas cosas aquí?,¿Porque hay una foto de el en esta caja?...— dijo Perla a sí misma, mientras sacaba las cosas y las ponía en la cama... Desde libros, cuadernos... Hasta más juguetes como un coche... Y una bufanda azul. Perla tomo la bufanda, y el olor a su macho querido penetro sus sentidos, se envolvió en ella, mientras cerraba sus ojos...— ¡cómo te extraño Blu!... ¡Como te amo tanto, y te he deseado tanto!... ¡Es mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado!...— el viento mueve unas hojas de una libreta. Perla le llama mucho la atención... Así que la toma, y hojea... Pudiendo ver unos escritos y garabatos (ecuaciones) en ella... Pudo distinguir la palabra "Creer"... Y luego había otro escrito_... *." ¿cómo será esa chica?... Espero que sea amigable... Y no como otras que siempre se burlan de mí, no puedo volar, pero lo intentare... Espero conocerla más, y no llegar al extremo como dice Tulio en salvar la especie... A las chicas se respetan, porque son sagradas... Espero que sea dulce... Y si no, moriré, pero conociendo a una hembra de mi especie..."*. _Perla sigue hojeando... Inexplicablemente puede leer sin ninguna razón, como si alguien le hubiera enseñado o la guiara... Ella encontró otra nota, en la que decía... _*"¡Perla... Que nombre tan hermoso!... Su nombre hace referencia a una joya, hermosa y humilde, debe de ser alguien dulce para llamarse así, falta poco para llegar a Rio... Estoy en mi jaula, y escribo porque me aburro encerrado sin hacer nada, afortunadamente le quite esto a Linda... Solo que espero que no sea grosera conmigo... Por no poder volar... Debo conocerla, y aprender de ella; y algún día... Formar una relación... Si ella quiere... Si no, me resignare a estar solo... Pero solo el destino sabe... Y solo me queda... Creer..."*_

... A Perla se le rompió el corazón, ¡Blu sentía curiosidad de ella!... ¡ni siquiera la conocía aun, y se refería de buena manera sin groserías!, Quería conocerla llevando la fiesta en paz... Pero ella le correspondió con insultos y humillaciones... Perla dijo… — ¿porque Blu?... ¡Ni siquiera me conocías bien, y así me describes!... ¡Qué clase de bestia soy yo!... ¡No me merezco tu amor!... ¡Porque dejastes este mundo!... ¡Porque destino!, ¡porque no me llevaste a mí, y tuvo que ser a alguien puro de corazón!... ¡No comprendo Dios!... ¡No comprendo!...— Perla cayo en la cama, llorando, sufriendo de sus errores... Pero un viento cálido vuelve a soplar... Y murmura unas palabras_...—*"... Te amare por siempre Perla... No estás sola..."*_— Perla se alarmo, conocía esa voz, su corazón dio un vuelco, se levanta, aun con lágrimas, y busca la fuente... Y el viento sigue trayendo ecos... _—*"... Estamos encadenados Perla... ¿Lo olvidas?... No sufras más... Te amo...*"_— Perla se sorprendió... Y lloro, jamás tuvo una experiencia similar... Esas palabras las conocía muy bien, un viento cálido la arrullaba, y sentía que sus lágrimas se quitaban con ese soplo, Perla abrazo la foto de Blu y la bufanda, mientras se acostaba en la cama, cayendo dormida, entre sollozos. Mientras estaba en un sueño profundo, una sombra se acercó a ella, la silueta se formó... Y unas alas azules acarician la cresta de Perla, mientras baja, besándola en la frente... Era un guacamayo azul... _—*"… ¡jamás te abandonare!, te amare por siempre, eres mi joya y tú tienes parte de mi alma… te amo tanto, pero lamento romper mi promesa… perdóname…"*_—… esta ave, vuelve a bajar su rostro, y situa su pico en el pico entreabierto de Perla, dándole un beso apasionado; no despertando Perla. Después se levanta después del beso, da varios pasos atrás… y lentamente se desvanece de la nada...

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**¿Largo, no?... pero así lo hice, para que puedan entenderla… si todos los fics fueran así, caeríamos a entender lo que significa y predecir el siguiente… de todos modos… esperen pacientemente la segunda parte… y posiblemente el final… espero que les haya gustado..**

… **¡Y no te quedas atrás Demian!... nadie puede ser excluido de esta vida!... ni tampoco ser rechazado, amando a quienes nos hacen daño, es así como demostramos al altísimo que somos capaces de perdonar y comprender a nuestros hermanos… **

**By… Recinos LTD**


End file.
